


Don't Pay Your Heating Bills Ever Again

by capnlevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, Smut, Spooning, bottom!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnlevi/pseuds/capnlevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's cold and lonely and sleeping on Levi's couch~ spooning and cuddles ensue, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Real Subtle, Eren

Staying the night at Levi’s was becoming more trouble than it was worth. It was the middle of winter, and he had forgotten to pay the heating bill (which was unlike him to be honest, something must be on his mind). He’d gone to bed and I was curled up on the couch with a blanket, shivering. I picked my phone up off the table and checked the time – 2 AM. Why me? And also why was Levi's couch so goddamn uncomfortable?

I tossed and turned, trying to get warm, for 10 more minutes before remembering I had a hoodie in my bag. Maybe that would help. I stood up with the blanket wrapped tightly around myself and shuffled around the living room, trying to find my bag. Where the hell had I put the thing?

And then I realised I’d left it in Levi’s room... the room in which he was sleeping. I mentally slapped myself and shuffled off to Levi’s bedroom, grimacing at the thought of the task ahead. Waking Levi up would not end well for me. I slowly and quietly opened the door and slipped in, tip toeing to the side of the bed, where my bag lay on the floor.

I stole a quick glance at the sleeping form next to me. There was just enough moonlight coming through the curtains that I could make out Levi’s features. He always looked so peaceful when he slept, unlike when he was awake.

I tore my eyes away before I could get too wrapped up in the cuteness that was a sleeping Levi.

I unzipped my bag at a terribly slow pace, trying to be as quiet as humanly possible, and rummaged around inside it to find my hoodie.

"What are you doing?"

I immediately froze and slowly stood up, still gripping the blanket tightly. “Um, sorry I didn’t mean to wake you”, goddamnit Eren why can you not do anything subtlety?

" _What_ are you doing?" Levi was on his back and hadn't even moved since I'd entered the room, and as far as I could tell he still had his eyes closed. Although I didn't want to make eye contact to find out. 

"I was just looking for my hoodie…"

"Why?" Levi was persistent. I just wanted to scurry off back to the couch. 

"It was getting kind of cold outside, but I’ll be fine with this now...”

"Get in"

"What?"

"Get in the bed"

I stood, stuck to the spot, “Um, n- no that’s not necessary it’s fine-“

"Fucking hurry up and get in before I change my mind"

"O- okay" What was I doing?

"And take your jeans off. There is nothing worse than sleeping with jeans on"

My eyes widened slightly at that, but I complied and slipped my jeans off, before sitting on the edge of the bed, not really knowing where to go from there.

"Are you going to just sit there, brat?"

"U-um" I kicked myself mentally for being such a stuttering mess.

"Get _in_ "

I threw the blanket off and pushed the covers down and slid under, lying on my back, completely still. Although the previously vacant side of the bed was cold due to no body heat from Levi, I could already feel myself warming up.

"Better?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, thanks"

"Now go to sleep. Oh, and you better hope you don’t snore or kick me because you will wake up on the floor"

"I’ll try not to… goodnight" I said, pulling the covers up around my chin.

"Night, brat", Levi replied, turning over so that he was facing away from me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi seemingly drifted off to sleep pretty quickly, and I was left with my own thoughts. I was mainly thinking about how much warmer it was in the bed compared to the couch, and then how much warmer it would have been if I was curled up to Levi.

Levi was a pretty deep sleeper (meaning the fact that I supposedly 'woke him up' was a bit weird); I rolled over so that I was closer to him, almost pressed up against his back. I then slowly shifted even closer to him so that my clothed chest was touching his bare back. I placed my hand on his upper arm, and snuggled in to the new found warmth that Levi was providing.

It was roughly ten seconds before the silence was interrupted, “What are you doing, Eren?”

My eyes flew open, and I stared at Levi’s back. Maybe if I pretended to be asleep he’d leave it, and I could deal with his anger in the morning. I didn’t say anything, and tried to keep my breathing steady.

"I know you’re not asleep. No one falls asleep that quickly" Levi continued.

I still didn’t say anything.

"What did you expect to happen in the morning? Were you just gonna pretend we started spooning whilst we were both sleeping? You couldn’t pull that off."

I rolled away after that, out of embarrassment. I’d been caught, what was I going to do? I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling, trying to will some words to come out of my mouth, but nothing happened.

"I didn’t say leave, brat"

"What?" I turned my head.

"Get back here" Levi answered, still facing away from me.

I suspiciously scooted back over to Levi, where he grabbed my arm and pulled it around himself.

"You’re cold" he stated, and pressed himself back against me.

"Err, yeah I guess" I said, blushing slightly at the closeness Levi had now caused. I could feel him pressing back against my hips. What was he playing at?

Levi sighed and pulled my arm even tighter around his body and linked his fingers with mine. “Sleep” he said.

I closed my eyes, tried not to over think the current situation I was in, and ended up having one of the best sleeps of my life.


	2. And Now We Get Down To Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the long wait for an update, im a bad person. but hey! i hope this trip into Smutsville is all you hope it to be but *waves flag* im sitting over here in the 'havent written smut in 2 years' corner, so~ bear with my writing pls and thank. ^_^

I woke up not nearly as cold as I had been the night before, and I felt refreshed. I was lying on my back with Levi’s head resting on my chest and his arm draped over my stomach.

I smiled down at him and basked in the feeling of being like this with him. The only thing I was worried about was that this may be a one off thing.

Suddenly he stirred and turned his face up to look at me, “Eren?” he looked a bit confused, which was extremely adorable.

"Yeah?"

A look of realisation crossed Levi’s face and his lips tugged up into a bit of a smirk before he settled back down on my chest. He’d probably momentarily forgotten about the night before.

"I had a really good nights sleep" Levi commented, one hand fiddling with the hem at the bottom of my T-shirt.

"Me too" I replied, trying to keep my shaky breathing a bay.

"I usually wake up feeling like shit... but I feel pretty-", Levi paused and propped himself up on an elbow to look at my face, "- good. I feel great actually"

I tried not to blush too much as i replied, "So I didn’t snore or anything then?". My gaze flicked back and forth between Levi’s face and his now exposed chest, which was quite a nice view I might add.

"Lucky for you, no"

"I’m happy I didn’t wake up on the flo-"

And then Levi leaned in and kissed me, cutting me off mid-sentence. His lips seemed to just brush mine for a second before he pulled back, and rolled over, sitting up.

I wasn’t going to give up a chance like this. I reached out and grabbed Levi by the wrist, pulling him back down onto the bed. He let me do it without any resistance at all, almost like he was waiting for me to do something to not let him leave. I sat up, so that I was above him. Our eyes met as I leaned in closer to him, hovering just above his face.

“What are you waiting for then, brat?”

I managed to catch a glimpse of Levi’s smirk just before our lips met and my eyes fluttered closed.

Levi appeared to be a gentle kisser at first, which truly surprised me, considering his harsh personality. I accidently let out a soft moan when he tugged at my bottom lip, and that apparently spurred him on. He pulled me down on top of him, a hand finding it's way to the back of my neck.

He was breathing heavily and tugging at my hair, suddenly going for my jaw, sucking and biting his way along it and then down my neck, leaving a trail of kisses. Levi’s legs spread slightly underneath me and I took the chance to slip my knee in between them, slowly moving it up towards his crotch.

Levi stopped nibbling at my neck to pull back and look up at me, “Do you want this, Eren?”

“Y- yes” I replied shakily. With how I was acting, how could he think I didn't want it?

“You don’t sound sure” he said, eyeing me with an expression I couldn't read.

“I am, Levi. Please-” but I was cut off by him placing his lips on mine again. I brought my hands up to the sides of his face, cupping his jaw and stroking his cheeks. He sighed into my mouth.

I didn’t want cuteness and snuggles out of this though. I wanted Levi: messy, panting and screaming my name. I moved one of my hands away from his face and trailed it down his body, brushing over his toned abdomen, feeling the dips and curves. My own body wasn’t nearly as impressive as Levi’s was. It made me feel a little self-conscious, but I soon forgot about that when Levi rolled his hips up in an attempt to gain from friction on my knee.

I moved my leg out of the way and lowered my hips onto Levi’s, and I blushed massively when I felt how hard he was under his thin pajama pants. The smaller man groaned and pushed his hips up off the bed, making it hard for me to catch my breath.

“Nnn-, Eren” he mumbled, pulling my head down to his shoulder and running his hands over my shoulders and back. I experimentally bit down where Levi’s neck and shoulders met, getting a whine out of him.

“Shit Eren”

“S- s- sorry” I stuttered.

“No, don’t stop?” Levi... asked, moving his hands to my ass and pulling me closer to him as he rolled both our hips. Since when did he plead for anything like that?

I did it again though, and again, moving along from his shoulder to his neck and up. “God, Eren”

I grinned at how I was affecting Levi, and then moved my hand down between our bodies, to the waistband of his pants. Levi’s breath hitched when I sat back, balancing on his legs, and placed my hands on his thighs, running them up towards his crotch.

“Don’t tease me, Eren” Levi didn’t say it forcefully though, but more with an in-need tone. Was he turning out to be a total sub in bed? I liked the idea of that.

He smirked at me though when I nervously started to tug at his pajama pants, trying to ease them off his hips.

“Do you need some help with that?” Levi asked, lifting himself off the bed for me, and with one quick movement they were off... well not completely, but enough to free his dick. I audibly gulped unintentionally at the sight and scolded myself mentally. Levi smirked even harder. “Hey, it’s not fair that you still have your shirt on” he said suddenly, reaching to run his hands up and down my sides under my shirt. “Arms up”

I did as I was told and soon the item of clothing was on the floor beside the bed. I leaned down to kiss Levi again, causing his dick to brush up against my stomach. I couldn’t help but blush and Levi almost _giggled._

My eyes widened and I involuntarily let out a moan when Levi reached down to grab my clothed erection. “U- ungh, L- Levi”

He then rolled us over so that I was lying down on the bed. He moved off to the side and got rid of his pajama pants before quickly returning to me, “So, how do you want to do this?” he asked, placing himself on my thighs and gazing down at me. I was expecting this to be more of a ' _you_  will do as _I_ tell you' kind of thing from Levi but evidently that was not how this was going to work. 

“W- well, I don’t know” I admitted, looking away to the side. I was kind of hoping he’d take total control because I really had no idea what to do with myself... or him.

“I want you to fuck me” Plain and simple. 

My head shot back immediately to meet Levi’s lusty eyes boring into my own, “Uh-”

“Would you like that?”

“I don’t really-”

“By the way you’re blushing; I’d say you’d really like it”

My face reddened even more and I gently nodded in agreement.

Levi smiled at me now, not smirked or grinned, but properly smiled, and he lowered a hand down to stroke my face with his thumb. “Only if you’re really sure about this, Eren”

It was a question, even if he hadn’t made it sound like one. I just looked him in the eyes and didn’t even have to nod or say anything for him to understand. Yes. I did want this. Really, really bad.

Levi whispered what sounded like ‘okay’ and leaned across me to open his bedside table drawer. How could he go from ‘angry, bored, tiny Levi’ to ‘adorable, caring, sweet Levi’ just like that? I couldn’t really comprehend it, but now wasn’t the time to be thinking.

Levi moved off my legs and sat next to me, condom in one hand and lube in the other. “Do you know how to-”

But I cut him off before he could continue, saving myself from embarrassment.

“I'm not a fucking child, Levi”

“Well I’d hope not, considering the current situation we’re in”

I narrowed my eyes at him for a moment before grinning, “Yeah, well whatever”

“So-”

This time I cut him off with my mouth, shooting up to kiss him. His shoulders dropped and he brought a hand up to grip my arm. “Okay...” he said, sounding slightly breathless as he pulled away, “... do you want me to or-”

Jesus Christ, why did he have to be so fucking awkward? I was losing my mind over how many questions he was asking instead of just getting on with it.

“I’m doing it” I all but growled out. I’d meant to say ‘I’ll do it’ but that slipped out instead.

Levi’s eyes widened at my authoritative tone, and he sank to my side. “Go ahead then”

We switched positions once more and he lay on his back, all eager and eyes full of desire. I hesitantly picked up the bottle of lube off the bed, and popped the cap open. I saw a shiver run through Levi’s body and it went straight to my dick, which I’d remembered was still in the confines on my underwear.

I looked down at myself and Levi seemed to notice because there wasn’t a beat before he’d yanked my boxers down and I felt the cold air hit me. I shuffled out of them and discarded them somewhere on the floor, before returning my attention to the task soon to be at hand.

Levi readjusted himself on the bed and brought his knees up so that I could sit between them. I breathed in deeply, and squeezed some lube out. “This would probably... actually... be easier if you were on your hands and knees” I blurted out.

“Oh... oh sure” Levi replied, smirking and turning over, ass in the air.

Right. Right. I could do this. I brought a finger up to him, and just before I was about to press in Levi spoke up, “Oh, and Eren? Don’t mess around too much; this isn’t my first time you know, so fucking go for it”

That was all I needed really, and I did in fact go for it. I pressed one finger inside, slowly sliding it in up to the knuckle. Levi trembling and whining underneath me was making me go crazy.

“Come on, Eren”

“Don’t get impatient”

“Sorry”

Yeah yeah you should be- wait. Wait. _Wait_. What? Did he just _apologise_? To _me_? I couldn’t quite grasp the fact that he’d just said that. Did Levi have some kind of ‘during-sex-alter-ego’ going on?

Who cared if he did? I just rolled with it. “You will be”, and with that I pulled my one finger out and slipped two back inside, pushing deeper than I had before and trying a scissoring motion.

“O- oh God, Eren” Levi moaned and pushed back against me, “Please”

I was really liking this Levi, and not just because he was in a horny state of disarray, but because he was actually being nice and not adding ‘brat’ to the end of every sentence. I thrust in deeper and curled my fingers.

“Fuck!” Levi arched his back and dropped his head down onto the pillow in front of him, biting on it and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. “Th- there, Eren. Again”

“Getting demanding are we?” I smirked, still taking control over the situation. I did it again though.

“U- nnghh, Eren, I need you” Levi said, bringing his head back up and looking over his shoulder at me. “I need you inside me”

I nearly choked at his words but swiftly pulled out and grabbed the condom from the bed, ripping the packet open and sliding it on. I'd originally thought that I'd get to three fingers before going all the way but that plan had flown right out the window. “Get on your back again” I instructed, and Levi did as he was told.

I dumped some more lube into my palm and slicked myself up, before leaning down to bite Levi’s bottom lip and then kiss him quickly. He started to reach down to touch himself, but I grabbed his wrist, “Wait”

Levi dropped his hand behind his head, grabbing at the pillow, anticipating what was to come. I was so smug that I was getting away with telling him what to do, and I would have to remember to tease him about it later.

I nearly let the words ‘let’s go’ fall from my mouth before I pushed in, but stopped myself just in time at the thought of it sounding way too much like something Mario would say. I replaced it with something else instead, “You’re so fucking hot Levi”

He responded with a quick flicker of lustful eyes and a nod, before tightening his grip on the pillow and letting one of his hands fly to my hair as I steadily thrusted into him.

He groaned deep at the back of his throat, and brought his legs up around my waist to urge me to move more. I pushed in further, sinking to the hilt and then sitting there for a bit. Levi’s grimace was slightly off-putting, I didn’t want to hurt him, but soon enough his expression softened and he flicked an eye open. “Move” he whined.

I brought my hips back, his legs still around my waist, and shoved back into him, earning a loud moan from Levi this time. I carried on with the motion, trying to find the most comfortable position for myself. He felt absolutely amazing around my cock, and I struggled to keep my concentration. When I found a good position, I stayed there; pulling back and delving back with Levi writhing below me and letting mumbled curses fall from his lips.

“Harder Eren” he called out at one point, making me move faster, snapping my hips back and forth and making sure to go deeper.

“O- oh fuck! Eren! There! Right-” he didn’t get to finish what he was saying before I slammed into his prostate again. I angled myself so that I’d hit it every time, and Levi pulled me down onto him and dug his heels into my back causing me a bit of pain. “ErenErenEren-”

He let my name roll off his tongue again and again, him screaming in pleasure. His hair was stuck to his forehead and his eyes were screwed shut, his chest was glistening with sweat and his neck was littered with red marks I had caused. Seeing Levi in such a vunerable, if not indescribably sexy, way was making me near my peak at a startlingly fast pace. 

He looked absolutely stunning.

I struggled not to get too caught up in how beautiful Levi looked, and hoisted his legs up to give myself easier access.

“U- uhh, yes- _shit_ -” Levi’s voice was ringing in my ears, almost overwhelmingly.

I was getting close, just seconds away, and I was determined to get Levi to come before me. My hand flew to his cock and I stroked him as slowly as I could whilst keeping up a good pace with my thrusts.

“Eren, I-” Levi let a loud groan erupt from his throat and he pushed his head back into the pillows, gripping at my arms so hard that I could already feel the bruises forming. He came all over his stomach and chest.

He tightened around me and I let myself go after that, yelping, and moaning out Levi’s name.

I waited a few seconds before reluctantly pulling out and getting rid of the condom. I dropped back onto the bed, falling half on Levi’s chest and half on the sheets. His breathing was starting to calm down and I was stoking circles on his upper chest with my index finger.

“You okay, brat?” Levi asked.

And there it was. The good old nickname already back in place.

“I hardly think you have the audacity to call me brat when I just fucked you into next week”

Levi huffed out a laugh, “You may be right there”

Wow. Not even any kind of retort. I’d broken him. I’d actually broken him.

“I’m predicting that in about 5 seconds you’re going to want to go get a shower, am I right?” I complained, looking up at Levi.

“Well we are both sweaty messes and my come is now smeared over both our chests, so, you’d be right on that one”

“Come on then” I said, pulling Levi up with me as I begrudgingly lead him to the bathroom.

We both stepped into the shower and I wrapped my arms around Levi from behind. “Never pay your heating bills again, okay?” I said, dropping my head to his shoulder and nuzzling in.

“We’ll always be taking cold showers if I don’t”

“Well maybe we’ll always _need_ to be taking cold showers”

“Don’t get cocky”

“But now I know you love it when I get _cocky_ ”

Levi spun around and pulled me down to him, “That is not the point, brat” he said steelily before tilting my chin down and pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

\--------------------------------------------------------

We climbed back into bed after our shower and I enclosed Levi in my arms and pressed myself up to his back.

“We’re not doing this whole ‘spooning’ shit again are we?” Levi said, trying to wriggle from my grasp.

“Yes we are. And I know you secretly love cuddles” I whispered to the back of his neck.

“Only from you” he replied, tangling his legs with mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay pwp, i hoped you liked??? comments and all that good stuff is welcomed! thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote most of this on my phone???? i just had to put it down whilst it was fresh in my mind, but anyway, enjoy some shitty ereri smut my friends.


End file.
